<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teacher's Pet by lola (chaeyoongs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659396">Teacher's Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/pseuds/lola'>lola (chaeyoongs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Student Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, Teacher Sylas, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thigh jobs, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/pseuds/lola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beloved sweetheart. Not a day since Luxanna had first laid her eyes on Mister Dregbourne she hadn't wished for him. Secretly prayed for it that he would, magically and naively, touch her jaw and chin and neck as Luxanna craved it. If she hadn't adored English classes before, she would have started the moment the stubbled man had entered the classroom for the first time."</p><p>Or, Luxanna really wants Mister Dregbourne and he does, perhaps, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Sylas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teacher's Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They always say be the change you want to see in the world so that is what I decided to do.<br/>Sylux don't have enough (horny) content so I am creating it myself!<br/>This is purely self-indulgent smut that will be continued as I'm in the mood :D It is also loosely based on Melanie Martinez' song "Teacher's Pet".<br/>It is not mentioned but Luxanna IS OF AGE so no underage weird shit here!<br/>Now, have fun!<br/>- Lola nwn</p><p>PS: If you'd like to be stay updated on my fanfictions, art and commissions, follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/chaeyoongsao3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beloved sweetheart. Not a day since Luxanna had first laid her eyes on Mister Dregbourne she hadn't wished for him. Secretly prayed for it that he would, magically and naively, touch her jaw and chin and neck as Luxanna craved it. If she hadn't adored English classes before, she would have started the moment the stubbled man had entered the classroom for the first time. She had been unable to tear her eyes away, unable to look away from the broad neck flowing into broad shoulders the fabric of his button-downs stretched over, daring to rip at the seams with the mere mass of his muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Garen had spoken of Mister Dregbourne so dismissively, Luxanna had imagined a man stern and arrogant. But the sternness he presented her class she found breathtaking and his arrogance was based on sole, undeniable knowledge. Of course, Garen would have despised a man as flawless. Perhaps he had already feared Luxanna falling for him before she had even known a face to the name. Perhaps he just knew her that well. Not that Garen's bad-mouthing had changed how Luxanna perceived Mister Dregbourne now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wouldn't dare to say it out loud but her heart stumbled and fell to its knees each time Mister Dregbourne walked through the door and let his blue, austere eyes wander over the rows and rows of students. And it felt unable to get up when his gaze would linger on Luxanna for more than an ephemeral moment. How could it not when the scent of his aftershave and his charming grin and his arrogant and stern confidence were so vibrant, so conspicuous? Too conspicuous for Luxanna to not get drunk on how her breath stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinx sometimes nudged her side and teased her, said that Luxanna was staring and the blood would shoot to her cheeks and her teeth dig into her bottom lip. She hadn't been staring, she would lie. Jinx would see right through it. Why was it that everyone seemed to know her so well? If her attraction was so apparent to her surroundings how could she be sure that Mister Dregbourne hadn't noticed it already, too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had thought that, maybe, her longing and her doe eyes would go unnoticed when, one day, his gaze met Luxanna's. She felt herself tense up with the urge to tear her eyes away, to separate the vast sky from the stern ocean of their eyes meeting. The sky was scared of what would happen if it stayed this close. It feared they would melt together and become indistinguishable, flow seamlessly into one another. The sky was scared because it was exactly what it craved. And yet, the fear potent, puce and so full of shame, Luxanna found herself unable to not return his glance. She saw the tiny shadows Mister Dregbourne's lashes threw onto the discoloured surface below his wrinkled eyes. She saw the darker edges of his iris and his dark brows connected by knits in his skin. She saw as though she saw him for the first time and her thighs twitched as though she had never felt a pull stronger to another human being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna crossed her legs and let sky and ocean touch like her flesh touched her clothed folds. Intuitively, she bounced her foot. She shuddered invisibly and Mister Dregbourne's words sounded so far away. The sounds of him clearing his throat and his chuckles at some of the answers - "Havisham is just fuck-starved" and maybe Luxanna was, too - caused her lower body to tremble and it pulsed. Pulsed with each inhale, each bounce of her foot. The skin of her lips was aching and crying for relief. For too long now she had bitten down onto it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had happened so mindlessly. Her mind was preoccupied with foolish want. As Mister Dregbourne looked at Luxanna seemingly indifferently, Luxanna imagined those very same eyes looking up at her from a spot between her silky thighs. She imagined his big, manly hands on the insides, pushing them apart and his tongue past the hem of her panties along with them. She nearly sighed, nearly keened into the friction of her flesh. It was hot, late summer, and her thighs felt damp with sweat and arousal. If she were to spread them now, Mister Dregbourne could lay his eyes on the moistened fabric. Whether it would shock him? Arouse him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't sure for how long she had expected the man to look at her. She thought she must have hoped he would never avert his eyes again as, when he eventually did, she felt disappointed. The heat in her loins dissipated with the presence of his eyes. Luxanna let her gaze linger on his jaw with the stubbles for a little longer until she stared at his articulating hands. They were calloused and Luxanna - pure and gentle Luxanna - wanted to feel them in places the sun didn't reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as she prayed for it, she also prayed that Jinx next to her wasn't a telepath, empath, able to sense and read her thoughts. How embarrassing and sobering it would be if she just nudged her shoulder again and whispered that Luxanna had a mind so vast and dirty that it even caused a girl as blatant as Jinx to mantle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the lesson, Luxanna kept her legs crossed, tightly squeezed together, and didn't dare to look up from Mister Dregbourne's hands in fear of the ocean. She thought herself safe from any judgement when there was his charming voice nudging at the rim of her consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Crownguard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna lifted her head instantly and was met with discoloured skin and shadows and blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like you to stay after class."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked and her mind spun. Had she done something to upset Mister Dregbourne? Perhaps she hadn't been as active as he would have liked her to. Perhaps the staring? Her heart stumbled again but this time in shame. She found herself praying again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers ached from tension by the time the class had come to an end. Luxanna watched her classmates and Jinx pack their bags and rush out of the room. The sounds were thunderous yet comforting. With everyone speaking so loudly Luxanna didn't have to think about her own thoughts, could instead mind the businesses of her classmates. Sarah would meet her boyfriend later. Caitlyn joked that she was rather meeting his cock. Luxanna almost flinched at the word while Sarah laughed. She couldn't help it, she said. She just liked how he tasted and- Luxanna couldn't decipher the rest of her words. Sarah was gone. As well as Caitlyn and Jinx and with them the last thing that had kept her from being all alone with Mister Dregbourne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought about his cock. Whether he would be big? She wanted to look at his crotch but his eyes were omniscient and piercing and she feared he would feel hers. Hence she had her imagination only. She wanted to think that he was big, mighty, be of a fat girth that would feel too much and like everything Luxanna ever needed, had ever wished. She also wanted to think that he smelled like his aftershave down there, too. Musky and masculine. So distinctively Mister Dregbourne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna had had sex before. It had been with her childhood's best friend Ezreal. She had told him that she had no longer been a virgin and he had asked her to take his virginity. But Mister Dregbourne was everything Ezreal hadn't been. Ezreal had been fairly lean and not much taller than Luxanna. He also hadn't smelled quite as nice. Mister Dregbourne - on the contrary - was toned and chiselled like one of those Greek statues Luxanna liked so much. Every vein, every muscle distinct and humanly flawless. His hair was shoulder-long and of a dark brown shade. He sometimes wore it open, other times in a loose ponytail. It would nudge Luxanna's forehead if she were to stand in front of him. Closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mister Dregbourne asked her to come to the front. Luxanna lifted herself with a flat palm on her desk. She kept her gaze low and with every step she took her thighs rubbed against each other. Whether Mister Dregbourne was just as aware of every little thing Luxanna did?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there something wrong, Sir?", she sensed herself ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard - felt - his chuckle. His grin seemed to be gleaming, it touched her fumbling hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all", he retorted, "You're a great student. A very special girl. Your brother must be proud. However-", the man paused, "There is one thing bothering me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna didn't understand, tensed. Ever since Garen had been at the top of his classes, Luxanna had strived to achieve the same. She had got used to developing a passion for things she couldn't have cared any less about. She spent her weekends studying and reading, watching extensive videos and documentaries all to be <em>good</em>. So what had she done wrong? How could she have disappointed Mister Dregbourne when she had been so careful all along?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip, instinctively, and her teacher hummed: "You will ruin those pretty lips of yours like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna froze in her motion. Not only her limbs did but her organs as well. They stopped, ceased to function. Her mind. It was empty. The sound of her blood rustling was deafening in her ears. She could not recall any thought she might have had before his words nor any thought that had started to develop while his lips had been parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her gaze to look at the man who had left her dumbfounded and at an utter loss for words. He was looking back, down at her from the elevated place that he as inhumanely breathtaking being resided in. Luxanna was sat at the steps to his glorious palace and worshipping him mindlessly and foolishly with her stares and gaping mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir?", was all Luxanna eventually was able to come up with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our very eyes are sometimes, like our judgements, blind" Sylas recited quietly yet firmly, "Mine aren't, Luxanna."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna had always been a bright child and she knew. The more she was irritated by her inability to construe his words. He had quoted Shakespeare, that she knew. Of course, a rather subconscious thought had already connected the dots and created a line signalling the assumption that Mister Dregbourne wasn't blind, oblivious to Luxanna's want. Luxanna wanted everything but. Perhaps it was her whose judgement was blinded by the way he had emphasized her first name. So blatantly, shamelessly, as though there weren't the words "teacher" and "student" separating them, unable to cross to the line between ocean and sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice had sounded like silk that had wrapped around the <em>x</em> as Luxanna craved to wrap her thighs around him, his head, his waist, pull him flush against her lower body. How dare she think like that, she admonished herself. How dare she think of his cock and his rough hands and feel excitedly wet? Mister Dregbourne would just have to brush her underwear with a thumb to know all about Luxanna's desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at his jaw and shook her head weakly: "I don't understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna watched the jaw move around the desk. Her body moved as well, always tilted towards Mister Dregbourne, even when his chest was suddenly broad and tall in front of her. Her gaze flickered upwards when the pad of a thumb was pressed against her chin. She could take in Mister Dregbourne's blue eyes clearly. She dared to let it happen for a short moment until the heat spreading across her cheek and neck became unbearable. Her skin had to be of a crimson colour by now. She watched her thoughts wandering, wondering whether Mister Dregbourne saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to. Couldn't he feel her skin tingling and pulsing where he touched her? Couldn't he feel her heartbeat reaching her suddenly so very sensitive throat? Because Luxanna felt all of it. The sole touch of a finger caused tremours to rattle her. She could hardly breathe and, yet, craved nothing more than inhaling; more and more of that musky aftershave and his natural scent. When she eventually did, she knew she would succumb to whatever Mister Dregbourne wanted of her. Inadequacy did not matter to her. Nothing really did. Not with Mister Dregbourne cupping her chin in that decisive manner, tilting her head upwards. There was no escape for her eyes. They had to return the gaze out of stern ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignorance doesn't suit you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna let out a breath she had been too aware of holding, then she wasn't granted another inhale. Mister Dregbourne had brushed her bottom lip with the tip of his digits and her mouth had fallen agape in a gasp. He had swallowed it within the blink of an eye and captured the soft cushion of Luxanna's lips. Mister Dregbourne's felt as calloused as his thumb rubbing delicate circles into her chin as though he was knocking, asking for permission to enter the hot cavern. Luxanna knew she would offer him access to all of her caverns without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Luxanna was too taken aback by too many things to return the kiss. There were the stubbles of his beard nudging against her skin, his scent suddenly enveloping her, the heat radiating from his chest and probing her clothed one. She felt her buds harden behind the pads of her bra and her thighs quiver, her whole body. As though Mister Dregbourne was a magician and his magic permeated her tender body, wholly and irrevocably at his mercy. He had to be one. How else could Luxanna find it in her to part her lips? To tiptoe and push herself into the kiss?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body fell against his chest. He had to be able to feel her breasts and Luxanna craved nothing more than for him to know about all the desire she held for him. Only then he could return it and act on it. Why else would Mister Dregbourne kiss her if he didn't feel the same way about her? Oh, how badly Luxanna wished for it to be true. How badly she wished he would never stop kissing her if she just asked, never stop touching her chin and her jaw. He was cupping it with rough palms. Luxanna keened into the touch. She keened into all of his touches that made her tremble softly and made a sound, embarrassing and dissatisfied, when Mister Dregbourne pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna remembered the sensation of his tongue against hers and his light grin until the evening so vividly that she hadn't been able to help it. She had disappeared into her room and touched herself, bitten the sheets and her lips as she knew Mister Dregbourne would have despised it. She had shaken all over and only managed to calm her body down as Garen's voice had called for her. Dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was the reason for Luxanna's glow? Whether she had got to know a nice man? Luxanna didn't tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puce kisses that were instincts, not conscious deeds. Not to Luxanna at least. She was unable to restrain herself, unable to stop her longing lips and her longing hands touching all of Mister Dregbourne after class. He would throw those glances at her. Those she would read about in her favourite books. And Luxanna would react with an intensity not even her romance novels could have prepared her for. The authors must have never experienced a desire as potent and overbearing as Luxanna's, must have never known a man striking the chords of their soul in a quite as consistent and skilled manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She always looked so dreamy, Jinx would tease her. Luxanna would merely shrug. She didn't want to expose Mister Dregbourne's and her little secret, would make no words about her English teacher's wandering hands in the afternoons. One time, he had closed the classroom door and made Luxanna spread her legs on the desk until her skirt had ridden up her thighs and his fingers had snuck past her panties. Just as she had always wished he had fingered her and silenced her moans with his tongue. Mister Dregbourne was a great kisser, a great breath-taker, always left Luxanna gasping and breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna wondered how she could have fallen for her teacher so irreversibly that his mere gaze could arouse her. They often exchanged glances, looked at one another and Luxanna then bit her bottom lip at him. When they were alone, Mister Dregbourne - He had asked her to call him Sylas - then stroked it and growled quietly. Whether she did it purposefully, whether she liked it when Sylas caressed her lip? Luxanna always nodded and whimpered. She did. She really did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never been aware of having lips quite as sensitive as they had turned out to be. Sylas had found appeal in stroking her lips and watching Luxanna shudder shamefully. In licking her lips open and suckling them between his own. He would examine her with those stern eyes of his and cup her neck to kiss her unbridled. Luxanna would sigh and kiss back just as unbridled. Their afternoons continued like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garen had started to ask questions at some point. Only the previous day he had approached Luxanna. Her brother was worried because Luxanna had missed their shared lunches she used to hold in such high regards. She had almost bickered that he shouldn't stick his nose in things not concerning him. Luxanna was old enough to maker her own decisions, after all. But she knew that it might have given away that she spent her afternoons doing something <em>forbidden</em>. She remembered Sylas' words that Garen had to be proud of her for being such a good student, such a good girl. Whether he would think differently of her if he could see her now, begging for everything Sylas. She wouldn't dare to admit this but the mere thought aroused her just as much as her teacher did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had retorted that she liked to go to the city with a few new friends of Jinx' instead. Garen had believed her lie and referred to the rest of the lunch in the fridge. She could warm it up in the oven if she would like to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found herself in quite a predicament when Jinx started to wonder as well. She was a very curious girl and Luxanna should have known that Jinx would, sooner or later, begin to question why they didn't walk to the bus station together anymore. It used to be a daily ritual while now they did it twice, maximally thrice a week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So far, she had managed to elegantly talk around. She liked to study here because of Garen's new girlfriend Katarina who was always at home. Jinx didn't need to know that Katarina was Garen's unrequited crush of five years and that she did come over from time to time but as a study partner and nothing more. Jinx then offered that Luxanna could study at hers, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know we don't actually study together", Luxanna had giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had silenced Jinx for now and Luxanna hoped it would stay that way. She craved Sylas too much to not see him as often anymore under the pretence of continuing their discussions about poetry. He liked her comments and her insights on "Havisham". Luxanna often raised her hand and firmly said that instead of making fun of Miss Havisham people should show compassion. Compassion for a woman so overwhelmed and consumed by her anger and regret that she was unable to move on. How could anyone not feel deep sadness reading this poem? Sylas would kiss her neck after class and say she was so <em>special</em> and gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna snickered shyly each time he praised her and dipped her head further back. Yes, please, Mister Dregbourne, she begged silently. Please would he continue to leave the imprint of his lips and tongue and teeth all over the column of her neck, her thighs when he ate her out? Please would he never let off her skin again? Luxanna couldn't be without it, would raise her hand over and over again if only it made Sylas look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She engaged in the poem and the subject with an objectively naive passion and batted her lashes, bit her lips at him whenever she could. Oh, how foolish she had to look to him. But she was the hook and he was the fish who took the bait in all the ways Luxanna wished for. Once he had, she would envelop him, pull him out of the water so that he couldn't escape the clasp of her thighs and her impatient lips. She wanted to wonder whether it bothered Sylas but she couldn't bring herself to doubt something that felt so right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Friday's class two weeks after their first kiss, Sylas gestured to Luxanna to come closer with one of his big hands. She approached him pliantly. Thigh-rubbing steps. Clasped her hands in front of her skirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mister Dregbourne?", she smiled, knowingly, teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great participation, Miss Crownguard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corners of Luxanna's mouth twitched. She felt it tugging, his compliment. Tugging at her lips, her bra straps, the seams of her skirt, tugging everywhere and Luxanna submitted so willingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had responded with the same knowing smile while Sylas' expression stayed indifferent. It always did until the last student had shuffled outside the room. He always kept up the facade, paid attention to Luxanna only when she participated but then gave her all of it once they were alone. She deserved the praise, the worship of her beautiful and <em>special</em> mind, he insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you read 'Great Expectations'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylas leaned back in his chair and waved at Luxanna's fellow students leaving the room one by one while Luxanna bit her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have. My brother mentioned we would cover 'Havisham' and I wanted to be prepared."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylas hummed from where he was standing at the door, calloused hand on the handle: "Is that so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna lifted her head and watched him approach her. She nodded eagerly. Of course, she wanted to be good after all. At first, she had done it in fear of the teacher her brother had openly disliked with such greatness. Now she did all of her reading to make sure Sylas would never run out of reasons to praise and push her against the desk as he did it now. Luxanna had been mildly excited ever since she had first laid her eyes on her teacher today. But caged between his broad shoulders and the wooden surface, being kissed mercilessly, she felt herself throb. Her thighs were spread as they dangled off the edge and Sylas slotted between them like the piece of a puzzle. Luxanna's shameful and desiring puzzle its gaps could only be filled by Sylas. Only he could make her feel complete, she was sure of it without having done it yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eager hands roamed over his broad shoulders and touched the tender fabric of his firm button-down. He always wore them so well, so attractively. Luxanna felt his palms running up her cleanly shaven and lotioned thighs - She kept them ready for Sylas at all times - and shivered. His breath was close to his ear, nudging her lobe with his tongue and teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to do me a favour, Luxanna?", his voice vibrated lowly against where he kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips parted and she nodded softly yet hastily: "Anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, she heard the buckle of his belt as it clinked with his hands nudging against Luxanna's legs every now and then. She didn't have to look down to know that he was freeing his cock. She had felt it before, through the fabric of his underwear, and, oh, how massive he had been in Luxanna's tinily obedient palm. But the weight had made her clench around his fingers pressed against her most sensitive spot and nearly pushed her over the edge. He had to want her to pleasure him with her mouth. Luxanna had never wanted anything more than tasting him. Sarah always talked about how much she enjoyed it so Luxanna had to, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna sighed as he continued to kiss along her neck and collarbones. The hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling it closer to the warm shaft hardly came as a surprise. It still didn't fail to make her lids flutter when she barely closed her fingertips around his bare girth. She sensed Sylas exhale against her dampened neck. Goosebumps spread across her skin in an embarrassing instant. Encouraged by his mere, tiny stutter she dragged her hand up to his head, tugging the foreskin along with her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylas groaned as she repeated the bobbing motion and touched him all over, eager fingerpads caressing the balls seated at the base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it", he muttered and his teeth grazed her collarbones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the wetness at his tip, eagerly spread it over his length and moved off the desk onto her knees when his palms nudged her shoulders. He didn't have to use any words for Luxanna to know what he craved and she would pliantly, happily do so, do whatever he asked of her. Once again she was sat at his stairs and worshipping him so stupidly that, if he were to stop seeing her, she would not let water run over her body ever again in fear of washing away the particles he had left on her skin. She would not stop mourning as Miss Havisham had never. She would become her, yellowing clothes and slewed mirrors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna wanted to tell him, wanted to voice how much she desired him and adored his brain and his manly hands. In fact, she couldn't stop staring at them, took them into her eager mouth when he brushed her cheek. Sylas pressed his thumb against her tongue and Luxanna suckled on it. Her head was tilted upwards, asking to take more of him, and her lids were like a butterfly's wings, fluttering and batting so naively seductively. Her movements on his girth had never stopped. She wasn't surprised to find his head beaded with precum as she connected her already saliva-covered lips to it. It tasted salty, much like the skin of his girth she let her tongue slide over. But even more so it tasted musky in a mind-numbing and fold-shivering way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lapped at the slit and deliriously breathed in his scent. Fingers were carding through her hair. She blinked upwards and continued to take in his scent and taste with impatient lips wandering over his shaft. She devoured and licked it with an eagerness she was unfamiliar with, even ashamed of, but hopefully, Mister Dregbourne would understand. He had to because, at some point, he tilted the tip of his cock against her lips and rammed against them. Luxanna widened her eyes and intuitively let her mouth fall agape around him, careful to keep her teeth out of the way. Her jaw strained with how big he just was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylas groaned above her and stroked her hair, her cheek, muttered "Good girl" and made Luxanna shudder. She had her legs spread and she found herself thrusting her hips against an invisible hand. There was no friction and yet, she felt her panties stick to her wet snatch. Oh, how she wished Sylas could feel it, could fill her up and tell her she was so wet and good for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guided her head by the palm on the back of her small head and made her take more and more of him until it tickled her throat and she nudged his thigh with a tiny whimper. He let her off and she inhaled helplessly, needed to breathe in something else than Sylas' intoxicating scent. It was making her dizzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try to relax your throat", Sylas cooed lowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna parted her lips and attempted to follow his suggestion without having him in her mouth first, then she let herself be pushed onto his cock again. When her throat restricted again, she attempted to loosen up as Sylas had told her to and the man groaned, massaged her scalp, pulled out and shoved back inside. He was reaching her so much deeper and the sounds he made left Luxanna's mind spinning. She forgot where up and down were, forgot any other smell, any other taste. All she had ever known and ever would know was Sylas. Sylas, Sylas, all over, fully, irrevocably him. How she loved and craved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There came a time when Sylas suddenly withdrew from her aching and sore mouth - She had kept it open and loose for Sylas to have his way with it all along - and instead bent down. His big hands on her waist pulled her into a standing position so easily. He manhandled her, bent her over and Luxanna was in utter bliss. Whether he would fuck her now? Whether he had recognized that she had to be ready to take him after pliantly receiving all he had to give?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylas eventually pulled up her skirt and revealed her small, soft cheeks, squeezed them with his large hands, made them jiggle. Then there was his large girth shoving itself in between her thighs. Luxanna was bitterly disappointed at first. But as Sylas squeezed her thighs together and tugged at the fabric of her panties she realized what he had in mind. The overlapping fabric rubbed against her clit dryly yet so satisfyingly that she couldn't help how her upper body fell onto the wooden surface. She clawed the edges and whimpered, buckled and pushed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You like that?", Sylas' breath hit near her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna whined and nodded. She did. She did so much. Of course, she would still prefer to feel him inside her already, had wanted it for so long now. But she wouldn't ask for more than this, he already gave her so much after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be able to read her mind because his next words caused her to tremble: "I can't wait to feel your tight little pussy around me. You'd like that much more, wouldn't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped her hair, tugged her head back. Luxanna's mouth fell open in a soft moan. The barely sufficient friction and the sensation of Sylas thrusting between her thighs so lewdly had her so wet, so aroused, so mindless that she made more of her whimpering noises. Her attempt to nod eagerly failed and she now understood why he held her head with such an iron grip. He wanted her to say it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes", she pleaded, "Yes, I would, so so much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna nodded against the strain on her scalp: "Want nothing more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylas' chest was hotly hovering over her back, she could sense his warmth, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against hers. His breath followed into proximity, brushed her sensitive neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come to my place this weekend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxanna hazily perked up, choked out: "Sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel his grin, his chuckle, and shuddered: "You heard me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pace didn't falter through his words and he hauled at the fabric of her panties so persistently that her eyes fell shut. All she could concentrate on was the rising heat in her tummy and his throbbing member between her tight thighs. How could she even begin to understand the meaning of his words? Coming to his apartment, wanting to fill her up. Did he really want to take that step?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she would as had she not wished for anything more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>